


Émotions humaines

by malurette



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post Movie, making do
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: deux mini fics, peut-être à compléter plus tard, sur les efforts à faire pour faire marcher une relation entre deux mondes séparés ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la nature humaine de San entre en conflit avec sa culture de loup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Émotion humaine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mononoke Hime  (Princesse Mononoke)  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** San(/Ashitaka)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété du studio Ghibli, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bien sûr, elles les voulaient concentrées, mais à ce point, c’en était triste. »  
>  d’après d’après OiseauVermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

San était triste, pour la première fois de sa vie, sans comprendre pourquoi… ni comment. Il lui arrivait souvent d’être en colère, devant une mort provoquée par les humains, mais triste ?  
Les êtres qui s’éteignent au bout de leur âge, succombent à une maladie ou un accident ou sont dévorés par un prédateur font partie du cycle de la vie : cela, elle l’acceptait. Perdre Moro provoqua chez elle uniquement de la rage.

Mais que la séparation d’avec cet humain, cet Ashitaka venu d’ailleurs, provoque chez elle une angoisse jamais ressentie avant, voilà qui la plongeait dans une immense confusion…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il reste à faire du travail des deux côtés, pour apprendre à vivre ensemble. Que les humains respectent la forêt, mais aussi que les loups tolèrent les humains ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du travail dans les deux sens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mononoke Hime  (Princesse Mononoke)  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** San(/Ashitaka)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété du studio Ghibli, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Aniti mourante a dit partir heureuse, mais il s’en voudra longtemps. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

San voudra longtemps encore convaincre Ashitaka de renoncer à vivre aux Forges, et les Forges cesser toute activité. Elle sait que la seule solution est qu’ils vivent tous en harmonie : la forêt voisine qui renaît, les habitants qui y survécut, et les humains à côté sans tout envahir, tout massacrer.  
Mais ça n’est pas si facile à accepter.

Toute sa vie les humains ont été des ennemis et ils ne savent qu’exploiter et détruire, où apprendront-il le respect ?  
…Avec Ashitaka, justement, dit-il, et elle aussi si elle peut faire taire ses préjugés, et venir leur montrer l’exemple.


End file.
